This application relates to:
(1) U.S. application Ser. No. 09/258,461, filed Feb. 26, 1999, titled xe2x80x9cConvergent Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Inspection Method Using Samexe2x80x9d,
(2) U.S. application Ser. No. 09/131,383, filed Aug. 7, 1997, titled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus of an Inspection System Using an Electron Beamxe2x80x9d, and
(3) U.S. application Ser. No. 08/811,511, filed Mar. 4, 1997, titled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Inspection Integrated Circuit Patternxe2x80x9d.
The disclosures of the above applications are hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to inspection method, apparatus, and system for a fine circuit pattern of a semiconductor device, a photomask, a reticle, a liquid crystal, or the like.
An inspection of a semiconductor wafer will now be described as an example.
A semiconductor device is formed by repeating a step of transferring a circuit pattern formed on a photomask to a semiconductor wafer by a lithographing process and an etching process. A state of the process, the presence or absence of generation of a foreign matter (particles), and the like in the manufacturing step of the semiconductor device largely exercise an influence on a manufacturing yield of the semiconductor device. To detect them early or preparatorily, a method of inspecting the circuit pattern of the semiconductor wafer in the manufacturing step of the semiconductor device has conventionally been used.
As an apparatus for inspecting a defect existing in the circuit pattern of the semiconductor wafer, a defect inspection apparatus of a wafer with a pattern such that white light is irradiated to a semiconductor wafer and a plurality of circuit patterns of the same kind are compared by using an optical image has been put into practical use. The outline of the inspection method has been disclosed in xe2x80x9cMonthly Semiconductor Worldxe2x80x9d, Vol. August issue, pp. 96-99, 1995. According to the inspection method using the optical image, as disclosed in JP-A-3-167456, there has been disclosed a system such that an optically irradiated region on a wafer substrate is formed as an image by a time delay integrating sensor and characteristics of the image are compared with design characteristics which have previously been inputted, thereby detecting a defect. On the other hand, since the detection of a defect by the optical image is becoming difficult in association with the reduction in size of a circuit pattern, complication of a shape, and variation of material, a method of inspecting a circuit pattern by using an electron beam image whose resolution is higher than that of the optical image has been proposed.
A scanning electron microscopy (hereinafter, abbreviated to SEM) has been known as an apparatus for irradiating an electron beam to a sample and observing it. To obtain a practical inspection time in case of inspecting a circuit pattern formed on a semiconductor wafer by an electron beam image, it is necessary to obtain an image at a speed that is much higher than that of the SEM. It is also necessary to simultaneously assure a resolution of the image obtained at a high speed and an S/N ratio of the image.
As an inspection apparatus for a circuit pattern using an electron beam, a method whereby an electron beam having an electron beam current that is 100 or more times (10 nA or more) as large as that of the ordinary SEM is irradiated to an electrically conductive substrate such as an X-ray mask or the like, any of secondary electrons, reflected electrons, and transmitted electrons which are generated are detected, and images formed from resultant signals are compared and inspected, thereby automatically detecting a defect has been disclosed in xe2x80x9cJournal of Vacuum Science Technology Bxe2x80x9d (J. Vac. Sci. Tech. B), Vol. 9, No. 6, pp. 3005-3009, (1991), xe2x80x9cJ. Vac. Sci. Tech. Bxe2x80x9d, Vol. 10, No. 6, pp. 2804-2808, (1992), JP-A-5-258703, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,306. According to such a method, the inspection of a fine circuit pattern is executed by the automatic wafer appearance inspection of an electron beam scanning system whose defect detecting performance is superior to that of the optical appearance inspection, and various kinds of defects occurring in a circuit pattern forming step can be detected.
In the above defect inspection, although the images of the adjacent similar circuit patterns are formed and compared to thereby automatically detect a defect, in the inspection, it is necessary to cope with wafers of various pattern layouts or patterns of various materials. To accurately compare the adjacent patterns, it is necessary to previously obtain a layout of the pattern, namely, a layout of a chip (or die) or shot on the wafer and register it as an inspecting condition of the wafer to be inspected (hereinafter, referred to as an inspection-subject wafer). To form an image suitable for inspection in various materials, it is necessary to set brightness of the image and a contrast of the pattern or a background to proper values and register them as inspecting conditions of the inspection-subject wafer. In the above conventional apparatus, however, there is no disclosure about a procedure for setting the inspecting conditions and an operating method, and it takes one to several hours to fully set the proper inspecting conditions with respect to a wafer whose operation is complicated and which newly becomes a target of inspection. In a semiconductor manufacturing line, since a pattern inspection is executed with regard to a plurality of products (namely, a plurality of circuit pattern layouts) and a plurality of steps (namely, a plurality of materials and a plurality of detailed circuit pattern shapes), it is necessary to set a large number of inspecting conditions, so that there is a problem that it takes an extremely long time for various operations in the inspection, particularly, for the inspecting condition setting operations.
To solve the above problem, as a technique such that a data process and parameter setting can be executed in parallel simultaneously with the inspecting operation, a method of transmitting and receiving signals between an operating portion and a mechanism portion for setting data processing parameters simultaneously with the inspection and a mechanism portion has been disclosed in JP-A-63-32604. According to such a method, however, although there is a disclosure about the signal transmission and reception, there is not a disclosure regarding the operability and a data structure for parameters with respect to a complicated inspection apparatus in which the number of input parameters is large.
In various inspections of the system for obtaining an image of a circuit pattern of a substrate and comparing it with an adjacent similar pattern, it is necessary that a layout of the circuit pattern formed on the wafer substrate, namely, a layout of a shot, a layout of a chip (or die) in it, and further, a layout of memory cells, peripheral circuits, logic circuits, test patterns, or the like in it are preliminarily set as inspecting conditions. It is, further, necessary to set conditions of the irradiation light, detecting conditions, image comparing conditions, defect discriminating conditions, and the like in accordance with a detailed shape and a material of the pattern of an inspection-subject wafer. Each time processing conditions of a semiconductor device are changed, it is also necessary to properly change those conditions.
There are the following problems in such a case. For example, when many parameters are sequentially inputted and set, although an operating picture plane is sequentially switched in accordance with the input, the operator cannot know the switching order and items which are switched. Therefore, even with respect to the items which do not need to be inputted, the picture plane is shifted to the next picture plane after they are once displayed on the picture plane and confirmed, so that an efficiency is low.
There are also problems such that when the data which has already been inputted is confirmed again or inputted, the present picture plane cannot be returned to the previous picture plane or, since the present input stage is obscure, the layer of the picture plane to be returned is unknown, so that the present picture plane cannot be returned to the previous picture plane unless many operations are performed, and the like.
In still another conventional apparatus, although a plurality of parameter input picture planes can be displayed on a workstation for operation by a window format, since a plurality of windows are overlapped and displayed even in such a system, the operator cannot see the information of the picture plane hidden behind the present picture plane, and it is difficult to perform the selecting operation on the picture plane.
Due to the above problems, since it is necessary to form such a large number of input items every kind and step as mentioned above, even if a speed of the inspection itself is high, an efficiency for preparation is low and it takes a long time. It is, therefore, difficult to apply the inspection to a new product and a new step at an early stage.
When the inspecting conditions are set, since they have to be set by using the inspection apparatus, the inspection time consequently becomes short and the throughput deteriorates.
Even if the inspecting speed is raised, if the subsequent confirmation by the eyes is performed by the same inspection apparatus, a time which can be taken for inspection decreases and, if the operator intends to visually confirm in an apparatus for confirmation by the eyes, it is troublesome to convey the substrate and a method of exchanging data between the apparatuses is complicated, so that there is a problem of deterioration of the throughput.
It is the first object of the invention to provide inspection method, apparatus, and system for a circuit pattern, in which in the case where a defect such as abnormality of a pattern which is generated in a fine circuit pattern, remainder or deposition of a foreign matter, or the like is inspected by using an image formed by irradiating white light, a laser beam, or a charged particle beam, when various conditions necessary for the inspection are set, its operating efficiency can be improved.
The second object of the invention is to provide inspection method, apparatus, and system for a circuit pattern having an operating picture plane display method or an operating picture plane layout for improving the operability at the time of setting of the inspecting conditions.
The third object of the invention is to provide inspection method, apparatus, and system for a circuit pattern, in which an inspection time can be reduced and a manufacturing yield can be improved owing to an early investigation of causes of a failure of a semiconductor device.
To accomplish the above objects, the present invention has the following constructions.
First, according to the invention, an inspection target region of an inspection-subject substrate is displayed and a map picture plane which is designated and an image of an optical microscope or an electron beam microscope of a designated region are displayed in parallel, thereby enabling a defect distribution and a defective image to be simultaneously seen.
Second, according to the invention, inspecting condition item names and a picture plane to display, input, or instruct the contents of the inspecting conditions are integrated, the contents are overlapped to the picture plane and layer-displayed, all item names are arranged and displayed in the upper region of the picture plane of the contents by a tab format, and when a desired item name is clicked, the picture plane is switched and the contents corresponding to the item name are displayed on the switched new picture plane.
Third, according to the invention, tabs showing the item names are sequentially arranged in order of operations, and the tab corresponding to the picture plane which is at present being operated is displayed by a color or a display style which is different from that of the other tabs. Thus, a procedure of the ordinary operations is displayed as a layout and the tab on the picture plane in which parameters are at present being inputted is displayed in a manner different from the tab on each of the other picture planes, thereby enabling the operator to recognize at which stage in the whole operation the present operation is.
Fourth, according to the invention, the apparatus has a monitor for sequentially or arbitrarily displaying: a recipe set picture plane to set inspecting conditions; a trial inspection picture plane for obtaining an image by irradiating the light, laser beam, or charged particle beam to a part of a region on the inspection-subject substrate on the basis of the recipe before the actual inspection and confirming the recipe; and an inspecting picture plane for executing the actual inspection of a predetermined region on the inspection-subject substrate and displaying a resultant image.
Fifth, according to the invention, the apparatus has a picture plane which can be set so as to irradiate the light, laser beam, or charged particle beam only to a necessary region without irradiating it to the whole surface of the inspection-subject substrate.
Sixth, according to the invention, an image from an external apparatus can be displayed on the monitor of the inspection apparatus for extracting a defect of the inspection-subject substrate.
Seventh, according to the invention, among the manufacturing steps of the circuit pattern of the inspection-subject substrate, the defect is classified on the basis of a defect increase ratio due to a defect extracting inspection in a halfway step, a yield ratio due to an electric conduction inspection after the final step, and a history of a processing apparatus of each manufacturing step.
Eighth, according to the invention, an inspection apparatus for extracting the defect of the inspection-subject substrate and an observing apparatus for observing the defect are connected, thereby allowing coordinates on the substrate to be made common or have a compatibility.